darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kal'Ger the Warmonger
Kal'Ger the Warmonger is the leader of the Kal'Gerion demons and a servant of Bilrach. Kal'Ger is the highest levelled Dungeoneering boss within Daemonheim (requires 113 Dungeoneering), appearing within floors 57 through 60 and features voice acting. The Kal'gerion Notes tell of how Bilrach connected RuneScape to the demon's realm through his "portal experimentation." Upon seeing the true power of the Mahjarrat, Kal'Ger and his army pledged their allegiance to Zamorak and Bilrach. The fight All damage done to Kal'Ger is capped at 2500. Upon opening the door, an animation plays where one of his Kal'Gerion generals tells him that their floor set has either been infiltrated or that their floor set stays strong. If they state that the floor has been infiltrated, Kal'Ger will say that it's unacceptable and kills the demon in one hit. However, if the demon says that the floor is strong, he sends the demon away. Immediately afterwards, Kal'Ger will jump over to the player's side and begin to attack them with melee. During the fight, Kal'Ger will frequently switch weapons as his health goes down. He cannot be attacked while he is switching weapons. The order of weapons is: * He starts unarmed. * He picks up a primal longsword from the wall. * He flies over the gap, picks up a celestial catalytic staff and starts using magic attacks. * He returns to the other side and switches to a primal 2h sword. * He flies over again and starts using a sagittarian shortbow. * On the final phase he flies back once again and switches to a primal maul. Players can use the warped sphere to teleport over the gap when he is using a ranged weapon. Note that the sphere will damage the player for about 100 life points every time it is used. If a player stays on the far side as he switches to a melee weapon, he will shout "You dare hide from me? BURN!" and tosses all the players into the lava pit between them, regardless of what side they are on. This can deal a lot of continuous damage that can damage players even after they respawn in the starting room. His range and magic attacks will reduce the players' stats, so it is wise to save up adrenaline and use it on the Rejuvenate ability to recover your life points and stats that have been drained. During the final phase when he uses his primal maul, he can deal great damage at a rapid speed. In addition, his attack speed increases to 7 (1.8 ticks in between attacks). After he gets his primal maul, he will also copy the player's stat-boosting effects and say "Your god can't help you now!" when damaging a player using a stat-boosting prayer or curse. Also, a message will appear in the chatbox stating: "The Warmonger steals your Turmoil effects!". Kal'Ger has an active damage reductor related to armour: the more and better armour the player has, the less damage he will inflict, or technically, the player will "soak" damage. While he hits through protection prayers, having them active counts as having full tier 10 armour (promethium) equipped, however this runs the risk of adding to his hidden "annoyance" meter, detailed in the next paragraph. Kal'Ger has an "annoyance" meter, which has a limit of 10. Any time the player blocks any of his attacks with a protection prayer, it will add +1 to his meter. Once this meter reaches 8, he will growl, and when it reaches 10, Kal'Ger shouts "ENOUGH!", while deactivating the player's prayers and reducing their life points to one. If the player doesn't have any prayers active, but have prayed before and they tank some hits, he will remove 1 from his annoyance meter. WARNING: If players try to hide under Kal'Ger, he will fly up and stomp the ground. This will deal damage to all nearby players, so it is not advised to hide under Kal'Ger. When the player(s) defeat Kal'Ger, he will fall and cause an attack similar to the Wrath and Retribution prayer effects while shouting "IMPOSSIBLE!". He will deal damage close to the player's current life points. Levels Drops Quotes At the beginning of the battle, a random Kal'Gerion demon is teleported into the room, where they report what is currently happening on their floor set. Below are the conversations of him with the player during the fight. * What news from your watch? (When speaking to summoned general.) * PATHETIC! (When killing To'Kash the Bloodchiller.) * YOU DARE FAIL ME? (When killing Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter.) * YOU ARE A DISGRACE! (When killing Bal'Lak the Pummeller.) * UNACCEPTABLE! (When killing Yk'Lagor the Thunderous.) * Acceptable, begone! (When dismissing To'Kash the Bloodchiller.) * Acceptable. Continue. (When dismissing Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter.) * Remain vigilant. (When dismissing Bal'Lak the Pummeller.) * Good. Continue. (When dismissing Yk'Lagor the Thunderous.) * Now it's your turn! (After killing or dismissing the summoned general, at which point the battle would begin.) * You dare hide from me? BURN! (When throwing a player into lava if the player had safed him beforehand.) * Your god can't help you now! (When copying your Turmoil.) * GRRRR! (Warning for prayer disabling special attack (8 blocked hits).) * ENOUGH! (When disabling prayer.) * IMPOSSIBLE! (Upon being defeated.) * IMBECILE! (Upon using "Confuse") Followers While Kal'Ger is the leader of the Kal'Gerion, he has a simple military structure in his army. He has his four generals, then he has the lesser demons and greater demons that serve under them. The known generals of his army are listed below: *To'Kash the Bloodchiller *Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter *Bal'lak the Pummeller *Yk'Lagor the Thunderous See also *Kal'gerion Notes, which tell much about the Kal'Gerion race and their ranks. *Chronicles of Bilrach, which explain that the Mahjarrat Bilrach may have summoned these demons. *Daemonheim Asunder, which chronicles the first meeting between Kal'Ger and Bilrach. Trivia *Warmonger literally means 'a person who advocates, endorses, or tries to precipitate war'. The term is also used in some areas to describe someone who sells soldiers, weapons, or other supplies that are used in battle or someone that profits from war. *Kal'Ger was dubbed the "Toughest Dungeoneering Boss Ever™" by Jagex in the November 2010 Behind the Scenes. *Mod Chris L is Kal'Ger's voice actor. *One can smelt ores using the furnaces located in the back of the room. Gallery Kal'Ger the Warmonger 1.png|Kal'Ger the Warmonger wielding a Primal longsword Kal'Ger the Warmonger 2.png|Kal'Ger the Warmonger wielding a Celestial catalytic staff Kal'Ger the Warmonger 3.png|Kal'Ger the Warmonger wielding a Primal 2h sword Kal'Ger the Warmonger 4.png|Kal'Ger the Warmonger wielding a Sagittarian shortbow Kal'Ger the Warmonger 5.png|Kal'Ger the Warmonger wielding a Primal maul References nl:Kal'Ger the Warmongerfi:Kal'Ger the Warmongerpt:Kal'Ger o Senhor da Guerra